Story 1
by KoinuAniko
Summary: Kinda my first piece of writing. I promise anything after this will be less pervy and I'll leave it where it is. It just came out. DON'T JUDGE ME .


She smiled walking into his bedsit. Sliding off her overcoat and throwing it over the arm chair. Strolling through the poorly lit room she made her way to his bedroom. Smiling as she reached into her bag she laughed as she pulled out the same handcufs, the same black lace lingere and the same silk bedding they had used as their last ... Encounter. She giggled softly as she remembered what she had done to him. The sight of a man in pure exstacy never failed to turn her on. She curled her lip as she looked around the room, 'He'll never change' she sighed. She quickly changed the bedding and littered the room with lightly scented candles. Sliding her slender figure into her the bearly there lingere. She glanced around at the clock 5 minutes till he would be back. She bit her lip checking her makeup in the mirror as she lay herself down over the silk sheets. Streatching her arms out behind her as she slid the cold metal around her wrists and onto the bed frame. 'Tonight'll be a night to remember.' She sighed.  
He looked down, his hands fumbling in his pockets listening for the jingle of his keys. Feeling the cool metal across his fingertips he drops his cigarette to the ground, stamping it out. Sliding his hands out of his pockets he looks through his keys in the dim haze of his security light. 'Finally' he breathed as he found the right key. Sliding it into the lock he turns the key, pausing as he hears movement inside his bedsit. 'Easy does it' he whispered to himself as he turned the key a little more quietly. Hearing the lock click he prepared for what was on the other side of the door. Wrapping his cold callased hand around the door knob he took a deep breath as he turned the handle and opened the door. Turning into what little he remembered of his fighting stance he scanned the room, pausing as he looked at his bedroom door. 'I don't remember leaving the light on ...' He murmered as he slowly padded towards the door. Breathing deeply he paused as he smelt the sweet scent of a woman he once new. Pausing to remember their brief encounter he sighed heavily as he remembered the pleasures she'd given him. Forgetting his earlier aprehension he opened the door leaning against it as he shut his eyes reminsing their earlier adventures.  
She sighed heavily as he walked through the door running her gaze down his long muscular figure. Letting out a short giggle as she realised he was day dreaming, He snapped awake realising he wasn't alone in the room. Looking around slowly he took in the changes to his once plain bedroom. Pastel candles decorated the room, the candle light dancing new shadows around the room. His eyes squinted against the new light, screwing up his perfect features. His glance reaching the bed he felt confused as he noticed the deep red silk now draped over his double bed. His eyes noticing a dainty pair of feet he smiled as he followed them up a pair of legs, wrapped in a pair of black stockings. Biting his lip as he reached the top of the stockings his eyes lingered around the lace between the womans a sharp intake of breath he realised the woman must've realised what'd caught his eye. Following the faint lines up her stomach to her perky chest, pausing to watch her breasts rise and fall with each of her quickening breaths. He knew those mounds well, smiling he let his eyes trace further up. Following a faint smile across her full lips he noticed a light sparkle in the womans eye.  
She felt her pulse quicken with each movement as he slid off his tightness of his shirt showing each ripple of his muscle. She watches him sit on the edge of the bed, his pants pulling tight on his sculptered behind. As he leaned forward she wanted to lean over his back and kiss softly along his shoulders, pulling forward she had a harsh reminder that she was still handcuffed to the bed. Sighing heavily she listened intently to his low laugh 'Now, my love, you've gotten yourself into a situation here.' She smiled at the roughness of his voice a complete contrast to his tenderness as a lover. He slid his fingers along the bottom of her foot, causing her to visibly tense with the tender contact. He laughed softly as her body twiched under his touch.  
Tracing her stocking further up her leg he turned his body towards her, looking at her through eyes hooded with desire. He leant down and let his lips brush against her stocking clad thigh. Moving further up her body he lightly nipped at the soft tanned bare skin above the lace on her thigh, before rolling the lace down her leg, moving slowly towards her calf as he kissed her now bare skin sliding the nylon off her foot. He ran his smooth devilish tongue along the inner of her leg before sliding the offending nylon off her other leg.  
She sucked in her breath sharply as his tongue touched her wanting flesh. She giggled as he moved futher up her leg, her knowing what he could do to her. She looked up at the man on his knees infront of her. His tawny skin glistening in the candle light,  
his shoulder length hair toussled from the brisk wind outside. His cheeks beginning to loose their glow from the night air, gaining a new light from his now desire. He bit his lip as he looked down at the woman before him. Her dark hair loose around her shoulders, her makeup light, just how he liked it. His view dropping lower as he took in her chest, covered by a black lace which would soon be removed. As for the lace on the rest of her body, he would take that off in time ...  



End file.
